National Rifle Association
The National Rifle Association of America, or NRA, is an Independent non-profit organization thats goal is to defend are rights as Americans. There patroits of the highest order who know that the Constitution promises us all the right to own guns and rose singlehandedly to defend that right, using there guns. Dont wanna get shot DONT TRY TO TAKE ARE RIGHT TO OWN GUNS its pretty simple. Goals The NRA aims to axe legislation attempted at curbing gun ownership, and when they aim they fire and hit there targets because they have been properly trained like all good gun owners. Why? Because guns are beautiful shit, man. What do you think we get that gun and strap it tight for, destruction? No, its for self defense and that feeling of potency. They were all wrong about me. I am a MAN! Common sense Libs have come to the strange determination that guns kill people, when in fact people kill people. But if any people try to break into MY house and kill me, my gun will shoot you dead so dont even try it. I have to protect my possessions, including this sweet child of mine that I call my daughter. You should be mineding your own business instead of trying to ruin other peoples lives who are just trying to protect there families. And dont cry just because your family got shot, if they had been armed they couldve protected theirself. You libs are under the illusion that guns cause gun-deaths, and you need to loose your illusion. One or two bad apples dont change the fact that the majority of gun owners are responsible law abiding citizens, and if everyone was armed the odds of anyone being shot to death would be like one in a million. It is just a fact of life that shootings happen and some people will die, but if we all had guns then we could all decide who we let live and let die. I say we let the BAD GUY die and let everyone else live, and thats what will happen if everyone can pull out guns and shoot the guy who pulled out his gun. Its just common sense. And if we didnt have guns then someone could just get a knife and slash you to death. People say a lot about deaths from gun incidents. But have you seen the death figures for knife incidents in the UK? They are CRAZY! 1 And if we banned knives then people would just find something else to kill each other with, like spaghatti. Have you seen the death figures for spaghetti incidents in Italy? They are CRAZY! 2 Present All of that changed in 2008 when Obama won the election in November. Reigning over an armed populace doesnt appeal to Obama, he needs his slaves to be unarmed so that he can put us all in FEMA camps, and make us be patients in a socilized healthcare system which would be genocide. We already had one Civil War to end slavery, and if you try to take are guns we will have another. References 1 UK knife deaths.org 2 Momma mia!